pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Ulysses
Ulysses '''(otherwise known as '''Ulysses the Cunning) is a character in Pirate101 and a helpful ally in the search for the Map to El Dorado. History Ten years before the events of Pirate101, Ulysses was part of the massive army sent by Emperor Tibirdius to reclaim the Golden Egg from the Ophidians who had stolen it. Of course, this didn't happen immediately (as the events of Pirate101 can testify). For the past ten years, Ulysses has been creating multiple plans to help infiltrate Troy and end the war... alas, even these had no hope of stopping the snakes. Thankfully, the player and his/her crew arrive just in time to end the war. Being after the Sacred Water of The Oracle, the player's path falls in step with that of Aquila's army. As the player deals with Ophidian forces outside of Hyssarik and gains the aid of the invincible warrior, Eagilles, Ulysses finally comes up with a plan that he thinks will get the Aquilans within the snake's lair- dig under the walls and surprise them from beneath! Unfortunately (as pointed out by Gracie Conrad), the equipment that the Eagles have won't work with such a plan. Thankfully, from chatter between El Toro and Ratbeard, Ulysses comes up with an idea that will definitely work- create a Trojan Mouse with soldiers hidden inside, have the bulk of the army pretend to leave, let the Ophidians haul the mouse into the city and (when they least expect it) surprise them and open the main gates to let the entire army wreck the city! After the player gathers the supplies to build the Trojan Mouse, Ulyesses informs the player and their crew that they've all been conscripted for the sneak attack on Troy! Thankfully, Ulysses is behind them the whole time (and often advising the player to keep their crew quiet as they are taken into the city) and leads the charge to open the main gates. After endless fighting, the Eagles have won, Sssargon the Great and Troy are finished and the Egg is back in the right hands! Alas- to the shock of both sides -the creature within the Golden Egg is not what either side was expecting. Ulysses finds the Golden Chicken, stating (with a hint of amusement) "Is ''this ''the face that launched a thousand ships?". With the war over, every soldier returned home... Ulysses' return, however, would prove perilous... and fraught with devastation. Before even getting the chance to leave Ilios, Ulysses has his bow stolen by the Ophidians as a sacrifice for Medusa. Alas, his crew refused to let him reclaim it; they were weary of the time spent in Serpent territory and practically dragged him onto the ship bound for home. As the sailors made their way to Ithaca- Ulysses' home -, an unexpected sight caught their eyes (and an unexpected sound caught their ears); the Sirens and their hypnotic song had caught the sailors' attention and (unfortunately) caused their ship to run aground. Category:Allies Category:Characters